1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conventional checkbook used by individuals or businesses for issuing negotiable checks provided by financial institutions where the checking account is held, and keeping a record of such transactions. In particular, a device is used to bring into registry an available blank space on a record register in order to simultaneously transfer some or all of the written data of each check in the record register for easy recording and balancing of the account.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organizations, such as banks and/or savings and loan associations, usually provide a supply of specially printed checks to their checking account customers. These checks are normally in pads of about 25 single checks. A register containing a record of items for the transactions is also provided along with a checkbook folder which retains the unused checks and the transaction register record. In checkbooks of this type, the check pad is retained on one side of the folder, and the register record, normally in booklet form, is retained on the other side thereof, where the data for each issued check is entered on the record register separately by the checkbook user prior to or after a check has been written for record keeping purposes. This procedure for keeping track of the monies going out of the checking account lends itself to duplication of data recording which may result in omissions and errors since the information for balancing of the account has to be written twice; once on the face of the check; and once on the record register.
Several checkbook and/or record keeping devices have evolved. One attempt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,061. This device is for writing a negotiable instrument, such as a check, with several identical non-negotiable slips which are distributed as desired to the interested parties. These duplicate data slips contain either a carbon sheet therebetween or each slip is coated with a reproducing media so that the data written on the top slip is transferred to the remaining copies of slips. Each slip is similar in format in that they each contain a columnar area on the left hand side for recording the charges, and a middle section with indicia lines for filling in such information as the date, the payee, the amount, and the signature of the payer. A cut-out section for the signature for the negotiable slip appears on the topmost slip of the packet for signature verification purposes. This device is mainly employed by a group of individuals, belonging to an association or organization.
Another attempt for writing a check and having the pertinent information automatically transferred onto a register record without the need for writing the information twice appears in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,553. Disclosed herein is a devise for holding a stack of checks on one side of the folder and a pad of record forms on the other side of the folder. The record forms may be made of a self-marking pressure sensitive duplicating paper which is folded over to be inserted beneath a negotiable check so that the printed information is transferred onto the record form.
In both these above mentioned patents, a transaction involving the writing of a check is transferred onto a form greatly resembling the face of the check. Since this is the case, at the present time no means are provided which pre-registers an empty space on a record register form of the type containing several lines for the several transactions, which preprinted forms in booklet form are commonly provided for the use of the individual or business by the financial institutions servicing checking accounts.
In spite of the foregoing disclosures, therefore, there remains a need for an improved device for registering a transaction occurring in the form of check writing onto a preprinted form at the same time the check is being written, which preprinted forms provide for the recording of several such transactions on a single sheet instead of a stub or facsimile for each transaction which must be diligently kept in one's files.